Sparky
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Sparky| jname=シトロン | tmname=Citron | slogan=no | sloganline=The inventor lighting up the world. | image=Sparky.png| size=230px | caption=Artwork from Inferno and Hydro| gender=Male | age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Yellow| hometown=Unknown| region=Golgon| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | specialist=yes | type= types | }} Clemont (Japanese: シトロン Citron) In the games Role Dylan makes his debut in , serving as the player's rival. He is a very cocky and somewhat unfriendly young man, Dylan's adventure begins after Professor Maple calls him to his lab and gives him a choice of Pokémon and gets the one with the advantage which leaves the with a disadvantage. after defeating the second Gym in Drave City will Dylan then challenges the player to a rivalry battle but after defeating the him he then gives the player as reward for winning. Aside from being player's rival is main goal to always being one step ahead of the player character and eventually accomplishes his goals. His primary motivation throughout the game is to become the greatest Trainer. after defeating the Golgon Elite Four and becoming the Pokémon Champion, He eventually accomplishes his goals to become Pokémon Champion of Golgon region. he loses his position as Champion after defeating him once more. Even after he starts to become kinder towards the . Leaf's adventure begins after Professor Oak calls her to his lab and gives her a choice of Pokémon. challenges Leaf to a Pokémon battle as soon as they get their Pokémon. A bit later, Professor Oak calls the two back, gives each of them a Pokédex, and sends them on a journey to fulfill their dream of capturing every kind of Pokémon. Leaf travels all over Kanto, filling in the Pokédex and defeating the Gym Leaders. Her rival Blue constantly stays one step ahead, and shows up quite a few times to impede her progress. When Leaf eventually reaches the Elite Four, she finds that Blue has beaten her to a milestone yet again and has become the Indigo League . Leaf defeats Blue in the final battle, and becomes the Champion herself. Her adventure continues even after that, with Leaf discovering new places, such as the Sevii Islands. Leaf's main conflict in the games, aside from Blue, is Team Rocket, an infamous group of Pokémon thieves. Leaf clashes with Team Rocket many times in her quest. She defeats a group of grunts at Mt. Moon who are attempting to steal rare Pokémon Fossils, and defeats another group ahead at a bridge in Cerulean City. Leaf protects the Pokémon Tower and Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town and destroys their hold on the Game Corner. After she foils their plot to take over Silph Co., Leaf encounters Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, as the final Gym Leader in Viridian City. Upon defeating him, Leaf stops the group's world domination plots once and for all, though a few remaining grunts, many who appeared and were defeated by Leaf on Five Island in Generation III, would band together in Johto to try to revive the group. Green makes an appearance in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. She's first mentioned by after the has become Champion as a girl looking to a powerful Pokémon spotted in Cerulean Cave. After the player has caught in Cerulean Cave and exited the cave, Trace will appear again and mention how the girl looking for Mewtwo had entered the cave earlier. Green can then indeed be found inside Cerulean Cave, at the same spot where Mewtwo was earlier. Upon learning that the player managed to catch Mewtwo before her, she immediately challenges them to a battle. After being defeated, she will hand the player both of Mewtwo's Mega Stones: Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y. She will then ask the player to become one of her Pokémon, along with Mewtwo, and throws a several Poké Balls at them, attempting to catch them like a Pokémon. After failing in doing so, she runs away, asking the player to consider her offer. Green can later be re-encountered in Cerulean City, where she will challenge the player to a rematch. After being defeated again, she once again tries to catch the player in a Poké Ball, but fails once again, and runs off once more, swearing to not give up on trying to get the player and Mewtwo for herself. This rematch can be repeated once per day. Pokémon Pokémon: Inferno and Hydro! First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Aerial Town |pokemon=2}} | | First tag partner |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Underground Sewers |pokemon=2}} | | Third battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 1,800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=3}} | | }} | Fourth battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 2,200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=3}} | | }} | Second tag partner |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Fifth battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 4,300 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Third tag partner |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Fourth tag partner |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Sixth battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 5,600 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Bright Town |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Seventh battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 8,500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Victory Road (Golgon) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSparky.png |size=150px |prize= 11,000 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Sparky |game=IH |location=Victory Road (Golgon) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Karen debuts in the . She, along with Will, , , Sham, and Carl, was one of the children raised by the Masked Man to be his servants. Unlike Silver and Green, Karen was not kidnapped and went to the Masked Man willingly out of boredom. Karen and Will first appear at the Ilex Forest, where they were tasked to guard the area. When Green arrives to stop the Masked Man's plan to capture , she is attacked by Karen and Will. With the they borrowed from the Masked Man, Karen and Will exploit Green's fear of birds to torture her. When Green learns that Karen and Will also defeated and captured Silver, she overcomes her fear of birds and sends out , , and to fight. Green and her allies, and , each use one of the legendary birds to battle against Karen and Will. With the assistance of many Pokémon sent from all across Johto and Kanto, Ho-Oh and Lugia were freed from the Masked Man's control and fly away. Defeated, Karen made her escape. After the Masked Man's defeat, Karen and Will were approached by Bruno and Koga, who offered to form an alliance since all four of them were ex-members of various criminal organizations. In the , it is revealed that Karen, Will, Bruno, and Koga were all made members of the Johto Elite Four by the Pokémon Association. The Johto Elite Four went to the Pokéathlon as an act of promotion for the Pokémon League. There, they met , who they challenged to the Power Course. Karen was the only Elite Four member who didn't participate in the events. Pokémon is Sparky's only known Pokémon. None of Elecava's moves are known, and his Ability is .}} Borrowed to Karen in order to guard the Ilex Forest. Karen used Ho-Oh to battle against , , and , who each used , , and . During the battle, many Pokémon sent from people from Kanto and Johto came to assist. The Pokémon latched on to Ho-Oh and , and their combined power freed the two from the Masked Man's control. Now freed, Ho-Oh and Lugia flew off to parts unknown.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Clemont in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Generations|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=59/83|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=200/XY-P}} Quotes * Before battle :"I am Karen of the Elite Four. You're < >? How amusing. I love dark-type Pokémon. I find their wild, tough image to be so appealing. And they're so strong. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go." * Being defeated :"Well, aren't you good. I like that in a trainer." * After being defeated :"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with their favorites. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on — — the Champion is waiting." * Before battle :"I am Karen of the Elite Four. You're ? How amusing. I love Dark-type Pokémon. I'm known for my overpowering tactics. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go." * After sending out last Pokémon :"This is far from being backed into a corner!" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"You're no ordinary Trainer to have gotten this far." * Being defeated :"Well, aren't you good. I like that in a Trainer." * After being defeated :"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled Trainers should try to win with the Pokémon they love best. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on — — the Champion is waiting." Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Normal :"I'm verrry good. Will you challenge me? I'm sure this will be a good match. Let's begin!" :"Well, you were good. That was nice, but you could be even stronger." *Hard :"Well, this should be pretty fun. First, I'll tell you this... I'm verrry good. Will you challenge me? I hope this will be a good match. Let's begin!" :"Well, you were good. I like that. Go on ahead. The champion awaits." *Super Hard :"Well, this should be fun. First, I'll tell you this... I'm verrry good. Will you challenge me? I hope this will be a good match. Let's begin!" :"Well, you were good. Go on ahead. The champion awaits." *Intense :"Well, this should be fun. First, I'll tell you this... I'm verrry good. Will you take me on? I hope this will be a good match. Let's begin!" :"Well, you were good. I like that. Go on ahead. The champion awaits." Trivia * Clemont's Japanese Leader title is . * In Pokémon Sun and Moon and the Pokémon Adventures , Clemont is hinted to be one of the people behind the creation of the Rotom Pokédex. Names de:Citro es:Lem fr:Lem (jeux vidéo) it:Lem ja:シトロン zh:希特隆